


Eden Club Blues

by Ironiati



Series: Detroit 99 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collins is a child, Connor is exasperated with his brothers, Gavin is a moron, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder cases, Mutual Pining, Nines overthinking, and Hank being the protective dad, police type of violence, slight Connor/Markus/Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironiati/pseuds/Ironiati
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Nines is sad. The boys work hard to solve a murder. Gavin is an idiot but everyone knows that.





	Eden Club Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought so many people would like this crackfest but thank you to everyone who left kudos! Here's the continuation of the series! Collins is like Adrian in Brooklyn 99, crazy fucker. Gavin doesn't have a cat, he has a three-legged police dog named Buck *cough* I'm creative at all.

“So Nines, you gonna grow a pair and finally confess to Gavin? Today is Valentine’s Day after all” Collins smirked as he watched the blush creep over his brothers cheek, “...no I will not” with a frustrated groan and slap to his forehead he spotted Connor turn the corner and whistled him over, “Con, please tell our idiot of a brother that he’s an Android and therefore shouldn’t be afraid of a damn human” Connor’s LED turned yellow has he processed the words spoken before looking at Nines as he approached the pair. “Didn’t you give Detective Reed your chocolates?” Collins gasped and laughed, “chocolates, no way...there’s chocolate involved now?! What the hell little bro?”  Nines let out a sad sigh and wrung his hands together as his LED turned red, “I didn’t give it to him yet... I asked and he stated that he did not like chocolate and found today to be a waste of time” bother older androids sighed in unison and Connor spoke up, “I’m sure if it came from you he would be happy. I think you should tell him before someone else comes and whisks him away…” Nines let out a whine and Collins rolled his eyes, “you do know it’s Gavin were talking about here-“ 

“I heard my name, you shitheads talking behind my back?” All three androids snapped their eyes to the shorter man, “yea, just telling Nines here how much of a dick you are” Gavin snorted and shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders hitch, “he already knows that shit, nothing new… keep telling him to find another partner but he insists on staying so it ain’t my problem” the human averted his gaze and Connor sent Collins a glare, Nines sighed softly, “Gavin you know I enjoy your company, I-“ before he could proceed, all three androids froze as their LEDs turned red, jolting out of their daze they looked at each other, “there’s been a murder at the Eden Club, all hands on deck, fuck yes let’s go!” Collins first pumped the air and Connor gently reminded him, “you’re still not cleared for fieldwork, you’re still on desk duty” 

“Oh come on! It’s not my fault that bitch Amanda made me kill people, come on you’re not an angel yourself! I have redeemed myself enough to do my goddamn job, come onnnnnn” The eldest shook his head before asking, “Alright, if you were face to face with a suspect what will you do?” Collins smirked and slammed his hand on the table, “stab him twenty-eight times of course” Connor blinked and gave his brother a deadpanned expression, “and you wonder why you’re still not clear”  and Collins cursed out before throwing his hands up, “fuck this it’s not fair!” Like a child he stomped away back to his desk, “I shall alert Hank, I’ll leave you two” the older android quickly left and Nines sighed, “Gavin, about what my brothers said…” Gavin interrupted with a sniff, “it's whatever, he wasn’t wrong” Nines let out a whine like noise and approached the man, “Gavin,  _ please… _ “ he tried but they other waved him off, “later tin-can we got a murder to go solve” 

 

*****

 

“Fuck, I hate coming here… still surprised this place is still open” the human began as they pulled up to the familiar club. Paradise on earth, what kind of bullshit is that. “Well after the New Freedom Act, Androids began to choose their professions and many enjoyed working here” Gavin hummed and shrugged, “phcking androids…” Nines smiles and followed the detective to the entrance, “oh look a Valentine’s special, huh are plastic pricks that good in bed?” Nines saw the contemplating look on his face and his LED turned red, “w-well they were made for this kind of work, reviews also state they are in fact good” his hand immediately reached for his pocket where a small box was hidden, chocolates he had made with Connor’s help. “Huh...a quick fuck to get it out of my system? Why not, right tin can?” Nines frowned and looked over at his partner, his LED still shining a bright red, “I-i advise not to-we are still in a crime scene” he ignored his stress level warnings and Gavin snorted, “obviously, besides I rather fuck someone whose a human” Nines looked down sadly and let the box go before struggling to control his own stress levels. 

Once they reached the room where the crime was committed, Gavin walked in, “oh look the paw patrol is already here, what are you beat cops doing here?” Nines greeted one of the officers and turned to look at Gavin, “according to initial reports, officer Wright and Stone we’re the first ones at the scene. They found the bodies as they are.” Gavin walked towards the bed and tilted his head, “looks more like sixty-nine gone wrong” there were a few snickers from the officers in the room and Nines sighed, “ _ detective”  _ Gavin huffed in return and waved his hand, ”fine, fine you joy killer… was there anyone else in the room?” Nines approached the dead couple and let his analyze protocol kick off, “according to the wounds inflicted, they were caught off guard so the suspect was not a participant...we’re trying to get a warrant rushed to view the security footage” 

With a groan, Gavin shook his head, “fine, hmm so the asshole walks in, specifically this one...why? Sees these two engaged in some action and lashed out, Android first-“ he points to the wound on the back of their head, “blunt force, then pushes the Android to the side and takes that circle thing out-“ he walked to the head of the bed and hummed, “-then walks up to him and suffocated him, why though” Nines scanned the human body and notice something odd, “Detective, the victim's fingernail has blood on them, signs of struggles” Gavin nodded and narrowed his eyes, “This is a pretty beefy dude, the suspect must have been another male to hold him down and seeing as the Android was a male as well I’m saying this could be a crime of passion. Told you Valentine’s Day is shit” Nines sighed as his LED flashes red and quietly he whispered, “...yes” he then focused on the scene before him and spotted something, grabbing an evidence bag he picked a button up from near the victims head, “a possible clue until we can get the footage, good work robocop, can you ID them?”

Nines preened at the compliment and nodded as he used his facial recognition software to scan the human first, “John Walberg, 34, no criminal record except for a misdemeanor when he was 15. Only living relative is a sister in New York. He worked as a top executive for a banking firm and was in a relationship until a day ago” Gavin nodded, “inform the sister and get an ID on the ex, they’re our suspect as of right now” at that moment Connor walked in, “brother, have you found anything?”Connor nodded, “found a possible weapon in the dumpster in the back, it had Thirium stains but no fingerprints” Nines turned back to the Android in the bed and leaned closer, “Detective, Android’s name is Lenny. The victim has rented his services multiple times in the past then there’s a long pause most likely due to the victim being in a relationship, it seemed he had come back a few days ago for a brief moment and then today, strange…” Gavin ran a hand over his face and groaned, “This is just a clusterfuck, alright let’s see if we can find more information” 

 

*****

 

It had taken the team well over a few hours to collect enough evidence to call it a day. As the pile of evidence made its way to the forensic team, there wasn’t much the rest of the team could do. Pushing the case to the back of their minds, they all headed to their beloved bar. Nines being unable to partake in their ritual just stood back and watched as Gavin and Tina underwent yet another competition. Connor had invited Markus to join them, Simon was unable to join as the PL model decided to look after Carl Manfred and insisted they had their fun. Hank was interrogating Markus that left the Android leader flustered and embarrassed, Connor was panicking and Nines couldn’t help but smile. The scene almost looked like a father interrogating his son’s boyfriend and promising hellfire if the other dares make his son cry. It was amusing at best. Collins was glaring at everyone who dared look at him and was nursing a Thirium based drink, he knew better than interrupt his brother. He let his gaze wander over to his human friends and watched Gavin and Tina singing some very off tune ‘My heart will go on’ by Céline Dion, he watched Gavin pull Chris into their makeshift karaoke session and he smiled fondly at his detective. 

He reached his hand into his pocket and let his fingers trace over the soft ribbon. His expression suddenly fell, sadness filling the void in his heart as he let the lyrics of the song filter through his audio processors. He didn’t notice Gavin’s eyes fall on him and taking in the crestfallen expression. Nines kept his gaze towards the floor as his thoughts pushed further into the darkness,  _ ‘Collins was right, I’m a coward…’  _ he didn’t notice his brothers worried glances nor Gavin trying to stumble his way towards him, cursing at his drunken state,  _ ‘Who was I kidding...Gavin would never look at me, all he sees is an annoying plastic prick. I can’t give him what he deserves’  _ he pushed off the counter and turned to head towards the exit, a quick message was sent to his brothers. 

 

**Transmission sent: Connor, Collins**

**[9:38 PM]** \- I’m leaving early, I will see you both in the morning. I just need to be alone. 

**Transmission Terminated**

 

Before his brothers could respond he had cut the transmission and proceeded on leaving the bar, the air was still on the colder side and he huddled closer to his coat. He paused and pulled the small box out. His lips twitched into a sad smile, the shame and pain filled his chest that he had to forcibly ignore the warning messages that popped in the corner of his optical feed. 

_ “Nines, you do know you can download baking software to aid you in your task” Nines smiles and shook his head, “that defeats the purpose, I want to make something, without the protocols or software built in me. For just a brief moment I want to feel human…I want Gavin to know how much I care” Connor gave the younger model a warm smile, “then who needs those software, right? It can’t be that difficult to make chocolates.” More than five batches later and he had created his first ever chocolate, the hearts weren’t perfect but it was perfect in his eyes and he hoped Gavin would love them.  _

_ “Detective Reed, May I ask you something?” Nines approached the Detective with a donut in his mouth, the human gave the Android a muffled affirmation and the RK900 unit looked down almost shyly, “today is Valentine’s Day and I-I was wondering what if someone gave you chocolates?” The detective frowned and swallowed the piece of donut before replying, “I fucking hope not, shits all generic and disgusting. Not my favorite, besides today, is a stupid day. Proclaim your love blah blah  puh-lease all this day is about monetizing the holiday and making you buy shit to prove your love, waste of time”  _

Nines sighed softly before turning to walk down the sidewalk, he placed the box on a nearby brick half wall and hoped whoever picked it up would enjoy it.    
What he didn’t notice was a hand picking the box up and reading the name on the tag,  _ To Gavin  _


End file.
